Crazy Matchmaker Blues!
by neosword7
Summary: Timmy is 16 and two years ago his parends ran out on him leaving him to fend for himself. he has no girlfriend and to make things worse he might lose his fairy god parends if he wishes needlesly but a certain meeting might change things to the better" or worse"
1. Chapter 1

Hello dear readers! neosword here ^^)/ hi this will be sort of short story for (fairly odd parends)

Fop in short *i do not own the fairly odd parends franshize or any of the charaters*

Chapter one

CRAZY MATCHMAKER BLEUSS

Timmy was home in his room rolling in his bed trying to sleep through the noise downstairs

AAhhh! Wanda how do we use this thing again?

[wanda] it's called a blender cosmo' and you can't put whole melons in it! you'll break it!

[cosmo] oh! i thought you said i should make melon juice for timmy?

[wanda] no cosmo i didn't say anything like that!

i said check if we have everything timmy needs melonhead!

[cosmo] haha can't blame me for that one!

[wanda] YES! I CAN! MELONHEAD! I just told you not to put those melons in the blender!

{timmy still in his bed rolled around covering his ears with the pillow}

[timmy] i better go down before they destroy our house'

{he whent down the stairs} Cosmo" put down that melon" and wanda please

wait with the redecoration of the house until i'm awake"

[wanda] Good morning sport! we were just trying to see if we could do anything before" you were awake

[timmy] yeah and that's what i heard {he rolled his eyes at her}

[wanda] OH! sorry honey! we didn't ment to

[cosmo] yeah sorry timmy!

[timmy] that's okay guys' i'm awake now so no harm done yet' {looking at cosmo}

[cosmo] Hahaha'

[wanda] well what do you want for breakfast honey?

[timmy] how about i don't wish it and prepare it for us instead? the fridge is full and if i don't make it" it wil spoil sooner or later'

[wanda] timmy you don't need to be afraid that we will run-out of magic power we still have more than enough" to grand you these kind of wishes

[timmy] i don't want to risk losing you guys.. if i can minimise my wishes for only emergencies then you three can stay with me for so long as we want'

[cosmo] i don't think that jorgen will take us from you'

you saved the world and fairy world so many times that even he warmed up to you.

[timmy] well i don't want to risk it with "Da Rules" hanging over our heads'

[wanda] true.. he can be uptight with them'

[poof] But i don't want to leave timmy! {he hugged timmy now for dear life"}

[timmy] that won't happen not as long as i can keep my part of the deal up!

jorgen promised me that if keep this up then you won't be taken i believe that's why he told me about the clause'

[wanda] yeah he wouldn't have normaly

{timmy went to the kitchen with poof still around his middle}

[timmy] and that's why i'll cook, clean, and earn money to buy what we need"

[wanda to cosmo] he's gotten so big and mature these last years{she flinged a tear from her left eye}

[cosmo] yes he has... it kinda makes me sad he won't wish so much anymore.. he'd come to me for all the crazy wishes'

[wanda] well.. some were really dumb but really funny afterwards.

[timmy] so you guys want pancakes?

[wanda&cosmo] yes! yes dear thank you'

[poof] can i have with chocolatechips?

[timmy] sure" no problem!

{after breakfast timmy showered and prepared for school as he went out wanda stopped him}

[wanda] hey! timmy are you going away without telling us what to do?

[timmy] oh' yeah okay listenup as long as you are here alone you guys stay in human form and if the post man or anyone other asks you're renting the house from me' okay?

[wanda cosmo poof] okay timmy!

[timmy] wel i'm of guys and if you need me call me my mobile wil be on all the time"

{he gave them a quik smile as he got on his bike and drove off}

[wanda] wel looks like we're gonna have a pretty dull day before us

[cosmo] we'll be okay look at timmy he's always human and he's always fun!

[wanda] hate to bring it to you cosmo but that's because of us we're his only family now since his parends left..

[cosmo] yeah..

{as timmy got to school he met tootie aj and chester}

[timmy] hey! guys

[tootie] HI! Timmy! how was your weekend?

[aj] hi timmy! yes how was it? i didn't see you at game night"

[chester] Yeah hello! timmy Where were you?

[timmy] OW! i...i kinda forgot about that it was yesterday sorry guys'

[aj] nah it's okay you just forgot we thought something happened" normally you don't miss it

[chester] well as long you're okay it's no biggy man'

[tootie] did my sister hassle you?

[timmy] no' why would she? i haven't seen her that much after she didn't babysat me anymore'

[tootie] Do" i sence some regret in you vioce there timmy?" {she was leaning towards timmy now with a smirk}

[timmy] what the hell are you talking about tootie.. why would have i regrets?

[chester] Come on" timmy we all know that you were crushing on vicky since you turned thirteen"

[timmy] shutup chester i knew i shouldn't have told you that! gosh! i'm going in class with crocker' that's better then listing to you two' let's go aj

[aj] hold it timmy class hasn't begun yet and i really like this conversation actually! haha

[timmy] i can't believe you guys. {he looked at them with a disbelieving expression}

[tootie chester aj] whahaha! your face is priceless!

[timmy] shutup! {his face now flustered}

[tootie] hahaha sorry" Timmy

[aj] hahaha yes! prrrhhhhh! hahaha!

[timmy] that's it! i'm going into class!

{as timmy satdown at his desk trixie asked him something}

[trixie] hey timmy why's your face so red?

[timmy] nothing! what's wrong with everyone today? i don't have a red face!

[trixie] oh you sooo have! and why weren't you at aj this sunday? "he was worried we all were'

[timmy] it was a long week that's all' i'll tell francis later at the gym and tell that guy that he creeps me out with his 180 he pulled on me"

[trixie] wel that's your fault for being his friend after his dad was arrested

[timmy] wel..i i knew him for so long and.. i felt sorry for him

[trixie] "because you two had the same experiences with your families" {she she said that very softly so others wouldn't hear it}

[timmy] yeah.. he also was neglected just like me

{trixie] and that's why he looks now after you like his little brother because eventhought

you had the same life you stayed nice with everyone' trying to make friends so now he'll always try to protect you timmy' and that's why i love him'

[crocker] okay class sit! ahh mister turner could you tell me what this equation wil make hmm?

{timmy became streetsmart with the years and kind of a wise-ass pulling stunts and manipulating people he wasn't real smart but he could play with basic values to make crocker lose control to the amusement of the whole class}

[timmy] w..wel mr crocker i..i think that if i use F as a base and A. I. R. as catalysts and Y. as the end" you get..

{with every letter timmy said crocker eyes twitched}

[crocker] FAIRY'S {he spasmt like a four and hit his head on the desk with every spasm}

{the whole class started laughing!}

[crocker] very funny mister turner' here's a F# for you for!

[timmy] fantastic?

[crocker] No! for!

[timmy] Fabulous?

[crocker]NOOOO! for!

[timmy] for Fairy'?

[crocker]WHAA! FAIRY GOD PARENTS!

{inciting another spasm show for the class}

{after that classes just whent normally for timmy and his friends.}

{At the end of the classes'}

[chester] hey timmy will you join us to the movies tonight?

[timmy] i don't know i have to do some stuff at home later

[tootie] oh come on" it wil be fun! we're all going even francis and trixie right!?

[trixie] ahuh we'll be there so francis wil give you free today i'll pay for the popcorn and drinks!

[timmy] well i can't say no to free food would be a waste" haha okay i'll come guys see you tonight

[aj] we'll pik you up around seven okay?

[timmy] K aj see ya guys'

{timmy went home to his god parents telling them he'd ge out until ten or 12 probably}

[wanda] okay sport but don't make it to late' you need to sleep'even a little honey..

[timmy] yeah i'll take some of those sleeping pills tonight the doc gave

{since timmy's parents ran-out on him he had trouble sleeping}

[cosmo] what movie wil you go to timmy"

[timmy] i don't know" they give out free food i couldn't say no to that so i'll bring some with me for you guys

[cosmo] YAY! FREE MOVIE FOOD!

[wanda] timmy you begin to sound more like someone else we know"

[timmy] really? who?

[wanda] a certain red head"! ha

[timmy] W..WHat? why? with what?

[cosmo] with your cheapness hahaha

[timmy] oh come on guys! and frankly that's not such a bad thing!

[wanda] haha

{timmy pouted with his lips and rolled with his eyes}

i'll go upstairs now! and take a shower!

[wanda&cosmo] hahaha okay

{in the washroom} [timmy] what's wrong today? every one's making comments about vicky and me haaah maaan! sure i crushed at her and yes i do still" but that's not something to laugh about!

{he turned the shower on as the hot water poured over him he relaxed finaly clearing his head}

{after the shower timmy put on some new clothes blue jeans pink shirt green t-shirt and white hoody with pink side strips}

[timmy] this wil do i geuss {he went dow to tell them he would go now but his heart

almost sank to his feet! because to his shock his friends were waiting downstairs on him to get ready! worse was wanda and co were talking to them in human form though but still}

[timmy] G.. Guys"?

[wanda] oh helloo timmy" your friends were "wating"for you {she was very nervous}

[timmy] hey i thought you'd be here around seven not at six thirty"

[tootie] ah the movie starts sooner than chester thought and so we had to hurry a little but timmy why didn't you tell us that you had renters? and such a nice couple!

[chester] yeah man cosmo is a cool dude! and wanda makes the best cookies i ever had!

[aj] i can only agree chester! right vironica!

[vironica] "ahu crunch munch gulp" yeah! the best!

[trixie&francis] Amazing!

[timmy] Realy now!? {he looked at wanda and gave her the "i know you used magic" look}

{wanda laughed nervously now and showed some coldsweath}

[timmy] i see.. so shall we go?

[group] Oh! yes or we'll get there to late!

{as they walked out to the cars timmy stopped feigning he forgot his keys}

[timmy] i'll get them guys! just a minute"

{he closed the door behind him}

[timmy] wanda" cosmo what did i say about magic! are you guys alwright!?

[wanda&cosmo] we're okay! it wasn't anything more than if we change to goldfish or somethin' right cosmo? yes yes" timmy it's the same we use when we're in the castle'

[timmy] so you're okay" good' now don't use magic so carelessly! if you.. if i don't know what i'm gonna do if you are also gone..

[cosmo] timmy there's nothing that will get us away from you we're family! we will always stick-together' come council jorgen or my mother! it doesn't matter

[wanda] Right! timmy! if we have to go against all of fairy kingdom we wil"

[timmy] o.. okay l.. lets just not try it as long as we don't have to"

i love you guys..

[cosmo&wanda] we too timmy! {they hugged him and afterwards he got out to the others}

[chester] hey what took you so long!? did you dropped them under the bed?

[timmy] How did you know that {looking surprised}

[chester] cause it happens to me!

{timmy started the engine and drove off to the movie theater}

{as they got there just as trixie said she paid for everything for timmy and the snacks she got for all (curtecy of her dad's card) but the movie was a bit different than timmy had expected it was a sappy love drama which timmy didn't really have any interest in but it was for free so he didn't complain..much}

{the thing that did however annoy him was that it was a couples night and he was the only person without a date" he saw all his friends cuddle and smoochy *he made a gag sign*}

[timmy] I'm gonna get me some more pinkcola and popcorn you guys want?

"..."

[timmy] i thought so...

{he got outside to get his stuff and after he came back he saw someone standing in the entrance leaning to wall looking at the rows in front}

[timmy] "Hey" are you trying to""

[hooded person]Shhh" no" i'm staying here

[timmy] oh you're a girl' also here alone? {he took a hand full of popcorn to eat as he asked}

[hooded girl] "yes" i am a girl" i'm not here for couple-night"

[timmy]"oh than why?"

[hooded girl] i keep an eye on my sister so her boyfriend doesn't do anything weird

[timmy] ah" i see trying to protect her" that's nice

[hooded girl] don't tel me you're here to watch the movie? because you're a feely guy!?

[timmy] "hehe" no" {he made a gaging sing to the hooded girl}

[timmy] i'm here cause the free food"

{the hooded girl grabbed a hand of popcorn}

[hooded girl] wel" if it's free"

[timmy] "He hey"

[hooded girl] ooh! don't be so stingy! it's just some popcorn!" !{she started choking}

[timmy] Here"! drink!""

[hooded girl] thank you" i thought i'd choke to death pink cola is my fav drink!"

[timmy] mine too' are you sure you wanna stay here? there are some seats right there"

{timmy {pointed to some seats two rows away from the front}

[hooded girl]...okay" but be quik"

[timmy] just give me you're hand"

{she reached out slowly as timmy grabbed it her hand tightened a little}

[timmy] let's go"

{stealthily timmy brought her to the chairs so no-one could see them as they sat timmy gave her the popcorn and the pinkcola}

[timmy] wait here"

[hooded girl] ?

{after five minutes he came back with three bottles of pinkcola and snacks}

[hooded girl]!why did you get so much?!

[timmy] it's free" one of my friends father owns this place so i can get as much as i want" hehe

[hooded girl] then why get so much you don't know me"

[timmy] "that doesn't matter before you came i was totally bored!" but now i feel like a private eye" hehehe

[hooded girl] "you're weird" that's not a bad thing by the way"

[timmy] "thanks"

{while talking with the girl timmy couldn't see her face but it seemed like she had a lot of fun talking and sneaking around when the movie was over she got up first and went outside hinting for timmy to follow her to the doors}

[timmy] yes?

[hooded girl] okay listen i'm normally not this chummy with someone i just met but thank you it was fun it made that horrible movie seem not so bad! i gotta go now or else she'll see me so bye!

[timmy] i have to thank you" and don't mention it! if you ever follow your sister again and see me here just come over again" bye!

{as the hooded girl went away the others came right behind him}

[all] timmy who was that you were talking to? yeah who was that? ahuh

[timmy] ah just someone that sat next to me

end of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Hi and helloo! this is neosword here ")/ this will be the secont part of my Crazy Matchmaker Bluess fanfic it wil be short fic only a few chapters

i do not own any of the fairly odd parends franchize or or it's charaters

Crazy Matchmaker Bluess

-[Hey people -^^)/ i sure hope you like the story so far' i update't it because of the errors "What can i say? i mostly write in the morning hours around 4 or 5.. yeah the time when brain ativity is at it's lowest! ^^; haha" anyway i'm trying to finish the third chapter before i go on vacation to a remote place..likely with no interned(yelp!) but i'll continue writing there and wil *Hopfully* come back with more then one chapter ^-^ and not only for this one but for the others two' i even have a new reaper tale which is an original story of mine not a fanfic i'll post that one on DA first thought. hmm yes i think that's it.. Oh if you want to read more stories i'd advise you to Saltyjack. and more of my favourite authors which you can find in my fav section. okay this is really bye now Bye!]

Part 2

{three days later timmy was still thinking about that girl he met in the movie theater} i

"i should have asked for her name"

[wanda]? who sport?

[cosmo] are you talking about a coin timmy?

[poof] cake?

[timmy] ehmm poof no not cake cosmo also not a coin "that's your thing" and wanda the girl i met in the theater that i told you about"

[wanda cosmo and poof] Ooh! That" person!

[timmy] yes her" she was really funny and her movie taste was the same as mine'

[wanda] wel honey you can't go only on that did you see her face? or anything that standed out?

[timmy] except that she was abselutly obnoxious and funny?! no'

[wanda] and her clothes? was there something?

[timmy] no just a light greenish hoodie and a vest other than that nothing..OOOHH! she had pinkish lip-gloss! when i got out of the theater trixie said i had it on my straw from the pinkcola!

[wanda] wel that's something but still very slim sport!

[timmy] I know".. wel i'm of to the store do you want something from there?

[cosmo] a turnib! or a stone!

[Poof] Some candy?

{timmy walked over to poof and patted his head}

[Timmy] Anything you want kiddo!

and you wanda?

[Wanda] Ehmm.. i guess could you bring me a baking book and ingredients to make cookies?

[Timmy] Cookies?

[wanda] Well if i have to use less magic like you keep asking me then i better learn how to make them without it when you friends come over' right

{Timmy pulled Wanda into a hug}

[Timmy]Thank you'

{ that Was all that timmy needed to hear finaly his heavy load was lifted from his schoulders}

[Timmy] wel i'll be going then..

{as the door closed behind Timmy cosmo said}

[cosmo] You're sure about this? it will be very hard to live like humans full time..

[Wanda] wel it's all for timmy he can't sleep well anymore after his parends left.. and we are his only family now.

[cosmo] i never seen that comming that they just would walk out on him after scolding him for breaking a vase and threatning to send him to military school' to booth

[Wanda] i geuss that he then blurted out how that military school wouldn't hurt as much as they neglected him all these years running off someplaces without him' leaving him'

But the fight was the main reason i think, why did his father attack vicky like that all those days i wonder.. of course he would snap'

[cosmo] yes but timmy tried to apologize to them but they didn't talk at all with him..

[wanda] i know he tried" but it shouldn't have come to that it seemed like his father was aiming for it to escalate.. plus the depts they left for timmy was also weird like it all was planned..

[Cosmo] luckily we had found that trasure that year and timmy had enough to buy the house from the bank or we would have been living on the street.. and steve can't go back to that place!(holds up a coin)

[Wanda] wel yes.. but i am more worried over timmy.. he believes that it is his foult that it got out of hands that night' and his parends left.. That' keeps him up at night'

The Store"

{while timmy was in the store and looking for some of the things his god parends asked for he came upon tootie's mom}

[Nicky] Oh" hello Timmy how have you been?

[Timmy] Hello ' i'm fine just getting some ingrediens for dinner, and you? and your family?

[Nicky]Oh" we're just fine also except my husband he has a cold'

[Timmy] wel chicken soup helps against that' just use more veggies then normal and a little ginger'

[Nicky] I think we have enough Gingers in our house haha! just joking of course!

Don't tell vicky! I'm happy how our relation is at the moment'

[Timmy]vicky is a redhead ,

also at the moment? oh don't worry i haven't seen her that much lately by the way how's she?

[Nicky]Huh? you haven't? i thought she was still babysiting you' every weekend?

{timmy gave her a sarcastic look as he said}

[Timmy] Because i'm such a little baby' right"?

[Nicky] Haha no" noo"of course not you do look like 18' it's only because she said that to us

[Timmy] i'm 15 turning 16 in two months {deathpanting months still having a sarcastic look on his face while raising a eyebrow}

[Timmy] Wait.. she said that? i... i wouldn't worry she probably didn't want to worry you'

{that didn't sound at all like the girl he knew' but what could he say to her?}

[Nicky] W. wel i hope so.. she doesn't show it but she's very nice when she comes close to someone and very broken when that person hurts her..

{after they went their sapperate ways timmy couldn't shake the feeling that she probably was in some kind of trouble.. those last words also sank in deep that nicky said

yes the last year before his parents left were pretty easy with vicky..

Flashback two and a half years ago"

Thirteen year old timmy

[Dad] Ooooh" Timmyyy" would you come down we have to tell you something"~

{It never was good when his parents called his name in length like that" especially on weekends" on weekends SHE' would be there... and that meant yelling working and humiliation, not such a nice prospect' for him

but that was a year ago now she didn't humiliate him anymore 'although he still did the chores'

but the problem now was something else.. he kinda thought she looked cute' and when they had take-out she would actually ask him what he wanted' and without any nasty surprises"

it was actually fun" those times at least.. she also was very attractive to him now something he waved off as hormones'}

[Timmy] Yes! coming"

{as he walked down the steps he saw "that look" they had whenever they went out some place that obvious fake smile..}

[Timmy] Yes? mommy daddy" { He made the very same sickening sweet tone Vicky used when talking to his parents}

[Dad] we are going on a vacation and be back monday! you'll stay here it's adults only!

[Timmy]OH But daddy! i can't be left alone! i'm just tooo" young! {still using that sickenin tone and looking at them with a disgusted and sarcastic look}

{his father finally noticing his sarcasm got a little upset with timmy's attitude}

[Dad] Now listen here timmy! that's not the way to tal""

{the door was opened in a swift motion and the ever so loud thunder outside gave away who the person would be coming in now'}

[Vicky]Hello mrs and mr ! Hello My little angel! {she made that terrible sweet voice and wore her facade timmy got a shudder from it'}

[Vicky] Wait.. are you mad at Timmy ? she took timmy up in her arms" that can't be it' right?! {she made terrified expression that timmy's father got defending and made excuses that he just didn't like how timmy was acting"}

[Vicky] oh! No-no-no' that's just his hormones ' he's always a sweet little angel when he's here with me' so just leave him in my care you two have a good vacation!

[Dad] O. okay thank you vicky" please take care of him and here's your money!

{He handed her a huge wad of cash'}

[Mr&Ms Turner] Goodbye vicky and timmy!

{as they left vicky kept waving until the door was closed by her foot}

"ass-holes"

{she dropped timmy as she walked to the kitchen}

[Vicky] You know i really don't get those stupid parents of yours' always going out and calling me" like a girl wouldn't have anything better to do" but i get paid more than anywhere else

you're lucky i came early twerp' by the way nice impersonation" it was almost as sweet as mine"[she said that in that tone as she said "mine"}

looked like he had smacked you if i came any later.

[Timmy]so what? like i care if he did' and thank you vicky i have a good teacher to impersonate' {looking ironically at her}

sorry you Have to look after me'.

[Vicky] are you trying to get sarcastic with me now twerp have a death wish kid? {she also gave him a ironic look while raising her eyebrow}

[Timmy] I'll pass gulp!

[Vicky] ah" you're no fun you don't know what you're missing"

{there was it again that smile that look that made him feel weird"}

[Vicky] ha just kidding twerp' so what's on the list today? aha cleaning cooking "scrap that" we'll have take-out' and watering the plants{she looked outside to see some poor dried plants}

wel twerp seems like you have only half the normal chores today"

[Timmy] Let's see what we can do about that" right?

[Vicky]Hahaha! That would be fun but not today' let's just do normal cleaning twerp' since i've seen your parents panic after i played my act was pretty good" haha

[Timmy]..That was actually fun' {he covered his mouth after saying it"}

{vicky looked at him now with a gleeful expression!}

[Vicky] Wasn't it! haha careful twerp seems like i'm corrupting you' hehe

before you'll know it you'll be a big bad babysitter who enjoys torturing kids! i could just cry from joy{she symbolically dried her eye as to flip a tear away}

[Timmy]yeah i think that that's not the case. i'll start doing the chores and you.. do whatever you normally do when your supervising me'

[Vicky] hehe good to know you know who's stil the boss around here'' i'll be on the couch'

{Timmy made all the chores in record time" somehow not having someone kicking dirt on the ground you just cleaned or doing anything in their might to make it harder for you' made them quite easy}

"I'm done vicky"

[Vicky] oh? that was fast maybe i should check" {she gave him that wicked grin she mastered so well} Ha just kidding come over have some pizza i have a movie "A scary movie"

{lately whenever vicky babysat him she would bring movies just to see him tremble in fear but to her surprise the kid actually liked horror and was more then excited to watch'

("the kid's is handfull maybe i should bring one of those.. yuck! smoochy movies' no forget it i'll get just as sick.) she thought}

[Timmy] Cool! I..i mean oh' thank you

[Vicky] stop it your excited like a puppy twerp"

guess i should bring a romantic movie next time if i want to see you tremble in fear'

[Timmy]Fear?! you'd see me cry puke and rollover and die! even you wouldn't want that'

[Vicky] then stop tempting me" and act a little scared' okay? Don't forget i'm the big bad babysitter Vicky" {She used air quotes as she said that}

{timmy used her sweet tone as he said}

[Timmy]B. B. but i am so very scared! of what those scary monsters could do to little ol me"

are you not going to protect me? {he tried mimicking her facade that she used against his father}

[Vicky]Now would you want me to hold you close in my arms like this? my little angle?

{he was a little shocked as she pulled him close to her in her arms but wouldn't show it because she also used that sweet sickening tone he used' after it she laughed as she released him}

[Vicky]Hahaha" that's the spirit twerp" hah now let's watch the movie before i really do hold you close {looking at him with a evil grin}

"there could be worse"

[Vicky]HUh?

[Timmy]"..." {why did i say that!}

[Vicky] Twerp? you said something' just now what was that?

[Timmy]um nothing just a joke..?

{she looked at him squinting her eyes as to look through him and looking if he was serious}

(Did he just made a joke or..)

[Vicky] Okay let's just take that as a joke' because you know what kind of person i am'

...and a few years older then you' right?

[Timmy] Wh. what are you talking about {his face was red at this} it was just a joke!

[Vicky]Then why are you blushing? {she had a wicked grin} oh my god! you're totally red!

so i hope your not up in your room and do "dirty things" to me there?

[Timmy] That's it! i'm going! to my room! {his face felt like on fire now}

[Vicky]WHAhahahahaha! ahahahahaaa! No-no-no! i was just pulling your leg Timmy!

hahahahahaha!

[Timmy]? (did she just called me Timmy?)

{vicky had too much fun and accidently said his name without knowing it she wouldn't want him to hear her say it in a normal voice}

[Vicky] haha' just sit down twerp' i'll stop' i'll stop" haaaah... that was fun'

don't you think so? {giving him again an wicked grin"}

would you want to come closer? {She now said that with a sultry look}

"GULP!"

[Timmy]Vicky?

[Vicky] ahaha! it always works! unbelievable! you always turn red! i think i fount a new torture method for you!

[Timmy]Great" Now my life's complete"

[Vicky] ow come on it's not so bad plus you can huggle with me

"Wawawawa! What!"

{Vicky again pulled him closer to her sitting him next to her as she put her arm around him}

"Now isn't this better twerp? and these are the perks of being my favourite twerp'"

{the whole movie was about killing zombies and running but timmy didn't see much of it his crush was holding him so close his heart was killing him and the redhead knew" that he was crushing on her that was the point of it all" she love seeing him twitch shudder and sweating in fear"}

as the second movie moved on somehow timmy fell asleep she brought a lot of movies and she would watch them all' she then noticed him sleeping still in her arm leaning against her"

(if only you knew timmy' after all this time you still are the same.. that's why i..)

{she just kissed his head and decided to watch the rest alone letting him sleep}

{The next morning timmy awoke feeling something move next to him as he turned his head he saw it was vicky she was still in her sitting position and he had a very stiff back' he also slept the whole night like that' he slowly moved her arm so he could make some breakfast

for them}

"Man that was weird waking next to her must have shocked you!"

[Timmy]"SHHH Shhhhh Cosmo" why are you awake? so early?

[Cosmo]oh i was looking for you!

look i found a new friend! it's steve!

[Timmy] W-O-n-d-e-r-f-u-l' and that's why you almost made me a fairy god parendsless kid?

[cosmo]haha yeah that was kinda dumb'

[Timmy] okay cosmo i wish for a complete breakfast'

[cosmo] okay Timmy! "PiNG" { a fresh breakfast was set before him nothing was wrong this time cosmo was crazy but he had his moments this was one of them'}

[Timmy] Thank you cosmo"

[cosmo] no thanks needed Timmy! i'll show wanda steve now so if you need us just call

(poor wanda thought timmy)

[He moved to vicky trying to wake her up slowly no matter how "not icky" she now was she was still Vicky and waking her could end one's life' }

[Timmy] Vicky? {slowly shaking her arm}

Vicky? {shaking her a little rougher now}

"Twerp you have a beautiful girl holding you and you try to wake her? for what? want me to kill you?""

[Timmy]N.n nononono! i.. i made breakfast maybe you wanted some? {giving her a nervous look}

[Vicky] Alright can't say no to free food would be a waste" let's seee what you made' {she stretched and cracked popping sounds could be heard}

[Vicky] wel?

[Timmy]? It's in the kitchen?

[Vicky] ohh fine i don't get why you would want to eat some ceri''''!

Twerp! you made all this!?

[Timmy]Yeah... you don't like it..?

[Vicky] Don't be stupid" of course i like it it's" .. i i mean it looks good' {she sat down and started to eat not saying anymore}

[Timmy]What do you mean with like it?..

(oh god" he won't stop' he's too curious" better say something or he'll.)

"It's unexpected twerp"

[Timmy] oh! don't worry about it! haha!

(such a kid..)

[Vicky]"giggle"

"!"

{this was the first time timmy heard such a nice giggle from anyone' it was cute and bewitching he wanted to ask some thing but decided not to and just enjoy breakfast}

{the rest of the day was pretty fun too and they even gone to the beach and ate ice cream frankly it was the best day he had in a long time and vicky was also happy' (okay she did talk him into pulling some pranks with to other people there but they were very harmless considering who planed them") like burying timmy in sand just to scare people that there was a sand ghost and they needed to pay vicky "an exorcist" to get rid of it) and that was very funny those people actually fell for it.

after the beach they went to the mall and got some stuff for dinner timmy opted to make something which vicky at first wasn't too sure about but at the table that night.}

"Twerp! this is amazing! i didn't know you could make something like this!"

[Timmy] wel mom's cooking is rather''

"Dangerous"

[Timmy] Yep that pretty much covers it' so i had a choice eating take out for the rest of my childhood and run out of savings Or start making food' and save' the choice was easy ironically i learned from the same cooking shows mom tried the recipes from'

[Vicky] but you never made any for them did you?

[Timmy] no' how should i they never here' you're the only one who knew i could make sandwiches and now the only one who knows that i can' cook "some things"

spaghetti carbonara isn't that hard' it's like mag&cheese only with a twist'

[Vicky] well i think it's good.. so let's clean the dishes'

{Timmy] oh no you go to the couch and do your studies then we'll watch a movie that scary one with the guy on the beach! {his eyes were shining again with excitement}

{she had to smile he made her do the studies and he would clean the dishes'

she had a little mischievous smile now}

[Vicky]Okay "Honey" if that's what you want i'll be waiting"

[Timmy]"!?" {timmy's face turned beet red at her provocation and insinuation}

[Vicky] Hahaha! you're such a prude twerpy!

[Timmy]GET! TO YOUR STUDIES!

[Vicky] Hahaha you look like you're gonna pass out!

(Man she really enjoys this' teasing me...)

{with a heavy heart he started washing the dishes thinking why nature would be so cruel.. the only person he liked like' Really liked was 5 years older then him plus an absolute pain in the but for teasing him for it}

"what's the matter sport? why the long face? do you want us to clean the dishes? or is it vicky'

"no it's not the dishes' and yes it's her'"

[Wanda] i thought you two had a lot of fun together today?

[Timmy] yes but she keeps teasing me about.. . stuff..

[Wanda] you mean "the friendship" you feel for her?

[Timmy] yes..that..

[Wanda] Well it isn't as bad as it used to be? right?

[Timmy] This feels worse.. somehow. i am happy that vicky and i get along now. but i.. ah forget about it!

"Everything alright back there?" {wanda poofed away}

[Timmy]"ohh shoot" i said that outloud!" Yeah" everythings fine i just hit my head to the door!

[Vicky] Are you alright!? {She bursted the kitchen door open with a worried expression}

[Timmy] Y. yeah?

{she examined his head carefully}

[Vicky]"phhf! You scared me back there! don't do that!

[Timmy] Sorry vicky.. i didn't want to

{She put her arms around him} "I don't want you to get hurt Timmy" you're my only friend'

{timmy put his arms also around her' there they stood a thirteen year old and a 18 year old hugging in the kitchen for most this would look very heart warming, but' for a certain man and wife this looked something weirder}

[Dad] Vicky Timmy What are you two doing there?!

[Timmy] Just hugging! it's not what you insinuate!

[Vicky] what's the problem ? {She said that because she really didn't understand what he meant}

[Dad] Don't you play innocent! He's thirteen! and hit puperty! i never thought you where such a person vicky!

[Timmy] I HIT MY HEAD AND VICKY CAME LOOKING AT IT!

[Mom] Maybe we're just misunderstanding honey'

[Dad] NO! We are not! look at them trying to cover for one another!

[Dad] Vicky i want you to leave our house now! and be glad i don't call you parents or the police!

[Timmy] Of course NOW you look! now that me and vicky are friends you! take her away! Vicky don't go! you're the only one who's Not leaving me for some stupid vacation!

"SMACK"

"!Honey!"

[Vicky] Timmy!

[Vicky] "Who do you think you are" {her voice was now very menacing towards his father and she would have snapped if it wasn't for timmy who held her back "he's not worth it!"

[Timmy] just you know you hit like a girl' francis beats the crap out of me with one swing'

"and that's why i let it be at this" { there was a assurance in his voice that he could"have done something to him}

"But if you touch her i won't hold back'

{he walked with Vicky to her home excusing for what she had seen}

[Vicky] Has he done this more'

[Timmy] no' threatening yes' but never followed through now i know why'

{rubbing his cheek}

[Vicky] Wanna stay in our house for the night?

[Timmy] Nah they would call the police and you and your family would have more trouble because of me"

[Vicky] Timmy'it's not okay that he hit you no matter if you didn't feel it!

No one should hit you and leave with nothing left then a cask!

sorry' i'm still vicky and i don't like it if someone touches what is mine"

even if it's your neglecting frivolous stupid FAMILY!

[Timmy] That probably woke all your neighbours' better now?

[Vicky] Yes' a little..

[Timmy] i'll go back now i'll see you next week' you know how stupid they are they will forget about it in a day' {he smiled at her as he went away from her porch}

(if only timmy.. i shown them my real face they will never forget not all are as you)

{and just as vicky thought the Turners wouldn't call her and decided that timmy was old enough to stay alone when they were out}

{ but that only went well for a couple of weeks, for timmy became more and more agitated till the point that they wanted to send him to military school and he told them how they abandoned him every time anyway and it wouldn't hurt as much as they "Did" and then his father snapped and said that it was that slut vicky's fault he became like this

and that made Timmy snap! the fight broke out between him and his dad where his dad pulled the shorter straw'

the real reason they left him was timmy was stronger then his dad in the fight so out of fear timmy would come after them they left in the middle of the night timmy tried to apologize to them but in the morning they where gone no letter no explanation' he thought they would be gone for only a week or so

but when the bank came knocking on his door to throw him out he had to think fast and bought the house from them for a hefty sum" 400.000.$ cash or he would have been living on the street he also was an orphan and had to find guardians to take care of him luckily wanda and cosmo did just that signing as his aunt and her husband and lived like that since then}

{but timmy never saw vicky again all these two and a half years even after trying to meet her at her house dealing with tootie even just so he could see her but sadly no such luck"

tootie never knew why he came those days and tried swooning him but he always treated her as a little sister! he wasn't the timmy she knew' and had lost all interest in him as a boyfriend and little by little really felt like a little sister'

and after timmy even became friends with francis she admired his big heart

the story that timmy lived alone now for over a year reached his friends by francis getting mad at them for saying "timmy wouldn't spend time with them anymore" or play with them}

[francis]"Listen idiots you call yourself his friends! but don't know a thing about him! he's working every night trying to earn money to survive his parents ran out on him! timmy's been living alone for a whole year now! paying for school, cloth's presents you got for your birthdays! yes the ones you threw in a corner! aj! chester! and especially you trixie tang!

he deserves better friends then you!

"it's alright francis how' would they know? if i didn't say anything?"

[francis] I knew! and they spend more time with you!

[Timmy] well that's course you are you' sorry guys i didn't want you to know'

and get all sappy with me i am still me' so don't treat me like some glass vase okay?

{Tootie was the only one to speak at this point}

[Tootie] so it's really true?..

[Timmy] I'm afraid so toots' sorry for not having enough time to play with you guys i'm really sorry..

{ now no-one could hold their emotions under control tootie thought it would be her who would be the first to embrace him but to her surprise it was trixie! who put her arms around him}

[Trixie] I am so! sorry Timmy! we should have known!

{now all came in for a group hug"trixie waved at francis to come also as he did she put her arm around him also'}

[Timmy] Guys too much' it's sappy' guys?"

[Tootie] Just bear with it! gosh! you sound more and more like Vicky'

{and from that day on their friendships where tighter then before and after francis got his own mma gym things got also better for timmy who got a well paid job there with regular hours}

END OF BACKFLASH

Back to the present


	3. Chapter 3

Hi and helloo! this is neosword7 here ")/ this will be the third part of my Crazy Matchmaker Blues fanfic it will be short fic only a few chapters (or so i say..)

like i said i'm back and have some chapters ^-^ have fun!

i do not own any of the fairly odd parents franchize or or it's characters.

i do own Murtoll, Reeva, , susan and the roseblood clan

 **Crazy Matchmaker Blues**

chapter 3

The present

{Timmy was walking home from the store in deep thought 'why would Vicky say she was still babysitting him' when he hasn't seen her these past two and a half years? was she really in some sort of trouble?... he didn't notice the tap on his back or the voice calling his name what he did notice was a figure standing in front of with spectacles crossing her arms"}

[Timmy]...? Tootie?

[Tootie] YES! Hellooo! this is the fourth time i said it! and chester lost his breath running after you! gosh you're fast! i couldn't catch up almost!

[Timmy] You two should jog a little more' and why?!

What the heck! why am i in the mall?

[Tootie] Maybe you" should pay more attention to your surroundings!

anyway why were you so deep in thought?

[Chester]Huf"Weeehze"T'Huf'Timmy'haaah. let me' catch my breath" oohw' Why! didn't you stop!?

[Timmy]That's it' chester i'll drag you to the gym now" and stop smoking!

Anyway i was just lost on memory lane' that's all'

[Tootie] Okay' so why" were you On" memory lane?

{Timmy stared at her now frowning}

[Timmy] I guess you won't back off until i tell you right?

ah! well it's just something personal so go bother your boyfriend over there i think he's getting a heart attack" {pointing at chester}

[Tootie]{grinning at Timmy knowing he was trying to hide something from her}

Oh"

he's alright you have to see him' after we''

[Timmy]ST'"STOP IT! Okay! i'Give! I Give!

haah' Blackmailer" Twist my arm would you"

i was just thinking about what your mom told me in the store just now'

[Tootie] just now? you meen two hours ago! she came home around five'

[Timmy]Damn.. then i gotta go home tootie see yo-~

[Tootie and chester] Not so fast" Timmy" you still haven't told us what was on your mind"

[Timmy](crap) okay your mother told me about vicky spending her weekends at my place "babysitting me" but you know that's not" the case since..

[Tootie]oh.. i see well she's not' in trouble timmy' we just never told mom or dad what happened' even i thought she was babysitting you until we heard the story from francis

[Timmy] oh okay' t..then it's okay haha good i mean i gotta go now!

{as he walked away Tootie said}

[Tootie] he' really reminds me more and more of vicky with his hardshell facade'

[Chester] Yeah haha' i wonder if he ever thought about babysitting'

[Tootie] I hope not the idea of "Big Bad Babysitter Timmy" is something impossible to comprehend in my mind'..

after timmy got home he gave the ingredients to wanda and the other things to cosmo and poof

[Timmy] Sorry guys i kinda lost track of time here cosmo a turnip for you and some candy mix for you poof' oh and wanda here's the baking book and the other stuff' i'll go take a shower and then cook something okay?

[Wanda] Sure sport!

He went up stairs and got some change of cloths and went inside the washroom he turned the shower on and while waiting for it to warm up he thought about what Tootie said that vicky wasn't in trouble... Sure she IS Vicky of course' but somehow i am still worried..

He went in the shower while thinking about her and what she might be doing..

 **Vicky's Pov a week ago**

"Damn this is booooring! always sitting waiting for some sorry lonesome guy or girl"

to call how bad their world is...

{she stretched her arms in the air}

yawn" if it wasn't that i get payed so well i would go back to babysitting!...or not..

i wonder how he is... he should be almost 16 now.. but if i go there then he'll get in trouble with his family

maybe i should..NO vicky! we made up our mind we can't go meet him until he's living on his own..

(riiing)

Lovematcher blue rose' how may i help you" {Vicky used her sugary sweet tone} "HI SIS!"

"Tootie how many times do i need to tell you to call me on my mobile? this is my work line and it's not allowed for personal use'

"OH! Sorry! i'll call on it! click"...

Really she's such a clutz..

"bebe bebe oh'hoh"(new chip skylark song)

yes'

oh well i called to tell you that me and chester and the gang will be out watching a movie so if you want me to bring you some take out later just ask sis!

emm.. no i'll grab something on the way home later so mom and dad aren't home yet?

"No they are still in sunnydale for the symposium"

oh okay.. which theater are you guys going to' not that i'm interested it's just something a big sis should know..

{she did her best to sound indifferent to Tootie so she wouldn't know what she was planning}

"OH no problem sis it's the Tangsation next to the mall"

ah' okay toots have fun there'

"Thank youuuu! lov u sis (click)"

Seems i need to get me a ticket.. if he tries something funny with tootie i'll have to adjust those braces of good ol chester'

{she waited till her shift was over and then left to the theater to look after her sister without her noticing"}

One ticket please to the obviously terrible sappy love story'

Oh no problem sweetheart' {said the cashier to her}

Wanna run that again monkey face!? wanna die!?

Ehmm S.S.. Sorry mis! i just i it's couples night an""

shut up' i don't care'' just give me the ticket.

{she got into the entrance and waited by the doors hiding in the darkness, she could see Tootie and chester just fine from where she was then suddenly someone talked to her}

[guy] "Hey" are you trying to""

[Vicky] Shhh" no" i'm staying here

[guy] oh you're a girl' also here alone? (why is this guy just asking me things while snacking? agh.. i'm so hungry i should have grabbed something to eat)

[Vicky] "yes" i am a girl" and i'm not here for couple-night"

[guy] "oh than why?"

(doesn't this guy get a hint? i said i'm not interested" why is he still here?)

[Vicky] i keep an eye on my sister so her boyfriend doesn't do anything weird

[guy] ah" i see trying to protect her" that's nice'

[Vicky] don't tell me you're here to watch the movie? because you're a feely guy!?

[guy] "hehe" no"

(Haha he's making a gag sign like Timmy used to make..)

[guy] i'm here cause the free food"

(free!? food! i'm starving!)

[Vicky] well" if it's free"

[guy] "He hey"

[Vicky] ooh! don't be so stingy! it's just some popcorn!" agk! ahm! (damn!)

[guy] Here"! drink!""

[Vicky] thank you" i thought i'd choke to death pink cola is my fav drink!"

[guy] mine too' are you sure you wanna stay here? there are some seats right there"

(oh nice seats i can hide and watch them!)

[vicky] ...okay" but be quick"

[guy] just give me your hand"

(!my hand? why does he'? well.. let's see what happens)

{she reached out slowly as the guy grabbed her hand she tightened her hand a little realizing something}

(wait' his hand feels.. familiar..somehow..)

[guy] let's go" (looks like he enjoys this?)

(wah!?)

{stealthily he brought her to the chairs so no-one could see them as they sat the guy gave her the popcorn and the pink cola}

(wow' i didn't expect him to be this good at moving stealthily it's like he's done this many times! is he doing this on a daily basis? and now the food and drinks?)

[guy] wait here"

[Vicky] ?

{after five minutes the guy came back with three bottles of pinkcola and snacks}

[Vicky] !why did you get so much?!

[guy] it's free" one of my friends father owns this place so i can get as much as i want" hehe

(oh and i really thought he was a ticked dogger)

[Vicky] then why get so much you don't know me"

[guy] "that doesn't matter before you came i was totally bored!" but now i feel like a private eye" hehehe

(god he's weird.. hah i kinda like that)

[Vicky] "you're weird" that's not a bad thing by the way"

[guy] "thanks"

(He's a goof ball alright)

{while talking with the guy vicky couldn't see his face but it seemed like he had a lot of fun talking and sneaking around when the movie was over vicky got up first and went outside so Tootie wouldn't see her, hinting for guy to follow her to the doors}

"Yes?"

[Vicky] okay listen i'm normally not this chummy with someone i just met but thank you' it was fun it made that horrible movie seem not so bad! i gotta go now or else she'll see me so bye!

[guy] i have to thank you" and don't mention it! if you ever follow your sister again and see me here just come over again" bye!

(this guy is actually really nice to hang around with..much like timmy)

{she was thinking as she left}

(If only timmy was older then i could see him.. it's been so long and this guy seems really nice..Timmy maybe i should just ask or check on him..)

 **One week later she was still thinking about that night..**

"Penny for you thought sis!"

Wah!? !DAMN Toots! she was holding her chest D..Do you want to be a single child or something!?

"Hahahaha nononono! I love you toooooo much for that! {She held vicky in a very tootie like hug which means that vicky could feel her bones crack}

[Vicky] hmmpf hmpf mfff!

"Huh? what did you say sis?

[vicky] I love you too toots..god that was almost my end..

"Huh? why are you so down sis?

it's nothing just grown up problems..

"well show me a grown up and i'll leave haha"

What do you mean i'm working and am responsible i even let that kid chester date you without threatening him that's really mature right?

{she put her arm around tootie}

"well that was really mature But" as long as you are daydreaming about a teenager in a naughty way without asking him out then you're a kid!" haha

Oh come on i'm am not fantasizing over some guy!

haha you turned red!

No" i am not"

and if i wanted a date i could pick any of these sorry lot! {pointing at a staple of pictures on her desk}

and most are pretty rich'

Yes but you don't care about them"hehehe

oh shut up..

okay! okay! hahaha how about i make your favourite food to make up to it?

spaghetti carbonara! All is forgiven!

haha okay i'll make it! oh are those the pamphlets that need to be delivered?

Yeah but the people who usually do it are gone for two days so we need to wait or hire someone else

How about i bring some around?

sure! but you should only throw it in mail boxes of singles can you do that?

well sure'

{Tootie had actually a different plan she would put one of those in a very familiar mailbox and that person was very single}

okay here are twenty don't take too many you gonna make me spaghetti carbonara! so don't be late!

"gosh you two and the obsession for food Tootie whispered"

Huh you said something toots?

nah just that i'm going' bye!

be careful toots walk safely

{ _after Tootie put the other pamphlets in some mailboxes she went to Timmy's house and put the paper in the mail then she knocked at the door_ }

Yes? who's there?

it's me miss fairlie Tootie"

Oh! i'll be right there'

{the door opened to reveal Wanda in human form of course the rest was also since timmy asked them to}

is Timmy in?

Yes honey he's upstairs doing some homework i'll call him

Oh no need i can go upstairs

Well.. you see timmy doesn't like it if

{wanda wasn't even mid sentence when Tootie walked up the stairs}

Oh dear...

WAAAAH! Toootie!

OOoooooooops!

{Tootie came down red headed}

N..Nothing i've seen nothing"

{wanda looked at her}

i wanted to warn you he just came out of the shower'

N..Nothing i've seen nothing"!

oh dear i think she's broken

Hey tootie Tootie!

Huh!?

Oh sorry i.. was emm

yeah i know dear"he's kind of hunky haha"

N.. ! i have a boyfriend! i'''i didn't

it's okay haha i was only joking! but i hope you will listen next time when i want to warn you'

y' yes! definitely!

{ _Timmy came down the stairs now clothed_ }

Okay' Toots i have nothing against you visiting me or the Fairlies" but you can't just kick open my door" knock for goodness sake!

you can't go all Vicky on me! Toots? why are you not looking at me?..haah sorry' it was an accident and i raised my voice'

N'''NO! You're absolutely right! we're not kids anymore''! I''I didn't see anything!

?..Toots?

{ _Tootie opted to change the subject of the conversation so that they wouldn't go on about the embarrassing topic at hand_ }

Ehmm Ehmm it's nothing! i just wanted to ask you if you would came with us this saturday we'll go to the theater again and it's couple night then so i wanted to ask you if you could come with your girlfriend'

"Toots i am single' and am not really looking for a girlfriend and if it's another sappy movie then i'll pass'

" _Tootie feeling more bolder now since the topic changed_ "

So you can't get a girl? for even one movie? oh i see.. you can bring your boy""

Toots you're going the right way for a smackbottom' i am straight'

Oh? i wonder what chester would say about that statement' hehe i don't think he'd have anything against you i suppose

Toots that's sick.. {he facepalmed}

haha! just joking anyway just bring a girl it doesn't matter who' or if you can't then

I can i just don't want to

well prove it! if you can show me that you can get a girl in two days i'll convince the rest to go to any movie you want to go to so there won't be a sappy movie" how about that?

{Free food free movie that was all he heard}

Deal..(Fuck! what did i just say!?)

Okay! Deal no backsies! i'm going bye! {she hastened out so he couldn't change his mind}

W''Wait! D'''' didy fish sticks! {he stopped his cussing because poof came in from the back yard with cosmo}

Fish sticks? wanda what does timmy mean?

Nothing sweetheart it's just that tootie has used his ego to cuax him in a losing bet

Oh? Tootie was here? i really like her she's so very nice!

No she's not cosmo she wants me to get a girlfriend in two days and you know how hard that is'

well why don't you just ask someone?

because i would need to talk to one first and the only girl so far that i could ask is the girl from the theater...wait'' cosmo you're brilliant! if i can find her she'll gladly help plus she'll love the free food! guys i'm of to the theater maybe she's there!

Eeeh wait Timmy! th.. he's off always running without thinking things through'

well maybe he'll get lucky this time?..nah''

{after coming back he was really down}

ahhhh... no luck' for this guy'

so honey she wasn't there?

no wanda and yes i should have thinked things through first' you're right'

well i'm happy you recognize the problem there's another way you could "wish to know who that girl was"

No' No wishing unless if it's to save someone or if it's another dire situation that's the rule i put on myself'

ahh okay then you should look at this and give it a try honey"

what's this 'Lovematch? a dating bureau those things don't work

well try it honey you never know

{after considering a few times he did call them there was a bot introducing him to the concept and telling him to use a alias to keep animus}

{after that a real person picked up the phone}

Hello Lovematch Blue rose how may i help you"

{Timmy was little irritated}

Hi i want the special with fries' what did ya think i would be calling for"

"Wow the sarcasm is dripping out of the phone here"

{the voice on the other side now was normal and not that saccharin coated voice that send timmy into irritation}

well i'm sorry it's just that i'm really not sure about this..

It's okay don't worry we try to bring people together who have the best matches in positive and negatives so that there will be a balance

emm yeah didn't get that"

"haha sorry it's the intro we need to state'' how about you tell me about the things you like and don't like then your personality and then i will use the bots info you left there and with those informations we chose the one that matches you the most and you will get the profile of that person

so let's see what's your fav color food music and so on?

well carbonara green pink purple and music i like anything that's snappy movies are horror action and thrillers..

{after stating all of the questions he waited for her answer}

okay mister blue we have everything we need to find a good match for you we'll send you a message tomorrow or call you

well okay.. i need an answer tomorrow or things will get embarrassing..

hey don't worry we'll do our best bye'

Bye.. click i hope so..

{at vicky's work place she was quite suprised to talk to someone like that blue guy he had some funny comments}

soo now let's make the the computer match well actually i don't think i've seen such a profile here before by all means he doesn't sound boring the only reason he should have a problem to get a girl is probably that he is ugly or something...

oh the match is done..W!..WHAT!? The only profile that matches is mine!?

OH Nonononono! i'm not going!

what's wrong miss valentine?

(Crap the boss)

Ehmm i think the pc is acting up

what do you mean? let me check

No. No need miss it's..

ahh! so there's finally one who matches your profile! i told you so! go! go out with him and maybe you'll like it!

No miss i don't really li''''

Now miss valentine you wouldn't want our agreement to be in danger now would you?

N''No miss i'll go

{Vicky didn't like it but that woman had made her a deal if she would work here then she would help vicky with ricky and keep him away from her,

after vicky couldn't babysat anymore she tried working at the local mall as a cashier and ricky just happened to also work there as a night guard

so every night he was trying to persuade vicky to be his girlfriend again and every night she had to forcefully send him away telling him she had a boyfriend

one night however he didn't want to listen and tried to be more forceful it was just pure luck that miss rose was walking past the scene and witnessed him

trying to hid vicky into submission vicky being the person who she was used her pen as a knife to stab him in the leg as he winced in pain miss rose took

vicky's hand and called the police and tried to give her statement but was ignored since ricky had friends there' vicky's manager fired her' as she was accused

of trying to steal something and ricky tried to stop her it was then that miss rose asked and made her proposition "If you work for me then i'll make this

incident disappear"

that was the gist of it and after she agreed the charges were dropped as ricky disappeared also'

so vicky had no choice but listen to her}

i'll go miss rose..

good little vicktoria just like i like you' and remember this just fun you don't need to get involved with him more then just having a nice date" if you don't like him during the date just leave i just want you to find love kid

{she smiled at vicky now showing her true intention}

yeah.. thank you miss rose.

{vicky called him}

"Yes hello?"

hello mister blue this is matchmaker blue rose..

Oh that was fast' but you don't sound too into gestic..

well it's ehmm this might sound weird but the best choice was my profile'

i'll send you a copy so you can check it out yourself. i actually am not too eager for a boyfriend.. if you don't want to then i'll be okay with it'

so you have something to do on saturday? it's only a movie i'm actually also not looking for a girlfriend it was a bet i had with my friend that drove me to this if i could bring a girl with me tomorrow then at saturday she would talk every body over to go to a movie of my choice" and not those sappy ones i hate those

Me too! they sooo terrible give me a good or bad horror movie every day and i'm happy!

Yes! me too! also there's free food and drinks one of my friends dad is the owner of

"The Tangsation?"

Yes how would you know?

ehm we met before..

wait! it's you!? the girl who was looking after her sister! WOOooooW

Yeah! haha what are the odds that we would talk on the phone like this haha

well lets meet tomorrow!

O..okay where?

emmm how about the mall? in front of the video store?

Sure no problem see you then!

well now miss valentine seems like you already met this person and are now more excited to meet him that's good to see have fun also i'll check his profile a little more i do think the pc does have a malfunction since the guy's profile seems of a little.. but you have some fun dearest you have free for the rest of the day go go go shew"

{Vicky really didn't like that someone had a grip on her but miss rose was also a nice person and that made it bearable}

thank you miss rose'

no problem victoria now go" a girl needs to prepare'

bye miss rose

{as vicky walked home she remembered that tootie was making her fav food so this was a very lucky day for vicky


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all thank you people for you patience (u-u) i'm really sorry that updating took so long i'm just working a lot and that sapped my inspiration so i was fighting with myself and every day i made at least one line of verses this is what was done in that time**

 **hope you like it and thank you again for waiting and reading (-")/ _**

* * *

 **"Crazy Matchmaker Blue**

 **"Chapter 4**

 _The things we didn't see_

 **As Vicky was walking home being pretty content that she would have her favorite pasta"**

 _ **made by tootie, she didn't know that Timmy was the mysterious guy from the movies**_

 _ **said mystery person (Timmy) didn't know it was Vicky'**_

 _ **so as you can see both of them would be in for a surprise when tomorrow would come,**_

 _ **yet... in the shadows of dimsdale something else was happening..**_

 _ **[Night time..]**_

 _ **"..**_ Did you get it?"

"..Don't worry i got it."

"Good.. i hope i don't need to tell you that this plan was all made with this' as the main point of it all right?

Sure thing boss'

Shhh! "Don't talk so loud!" if we're found-out we'll hang' jorgen doesn't like pixis' you know that'

"yes sorry.. i didn't know we should worry about jorgen..is it safe for us here?

"No of course not the person who saved fairy world so many times lives here' of course there's bound to be patrols here to protect him and his god parents..

"what about his real parents?

"They left the would be hero somehow things have become pretty bad for the runt' and even if it's against _Da Rules_ he's able to keep his god parents now

"if he's this influential why do we do this?! this could be our end if the council or jorgen finds out!

"calm down! i don't think the council knows about this..

"why?

"who are responsible for all the paperwork of the council? We are but in all the files we have there's no such thing not even a hint!

"You think jorgen did this all on his own?! that could get hi.. Oh! now i get it! you want us to make this public! right!?

"Finally yes if jorgen is exposed we will have more control over fairy world and can call it back as it should be called Pixi world .ha ha ha. (emotionless laughter)

" .ha ha ha. did you notice that we laugh like robots without emotion?

"And isn't it great.. hah now let's get a move on Sanderson, how else will we make this world a incorporate just like head pixie want's"

"it's done Mister sanderson the expose-E tron is installed when will we activate it?"

"not yet first we need to make sure that our positions are covered...

 _ **meanwhile vicky was just about to enter the house as she heard something..she could hear noises inside"**_

* * *

 **vicky** _"who could that be?"_

 _"muffled words i can't understand what they are saying..could be burglars...!TOOTIES HOME! IF THEY DARED!_

IF ANY OF YOU ANIMALS HAS TOUCHED MY SIST-...!OH MY GOD!

 **Tootie** VICKY! WHA!'' WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOM-

 **Chester** AAAAAAH! VICKY'S HERE! DON'T KILLL MEEEE!

 **vicky** PUT CLOTHES ON NOW BOTH OF YOU!

 _ **[a few minutes later they all were sitting at the dinner table]**_

 **vicky** Tootie.. ar.. are you two out of your minds? here" in our house and not even in your room but ON the freakin couch!

i'll never sleep comfortable there again.. or sleep there..ewww.."shivering"

 **Tootie** s..sorry "turning redder" b..but we thought that you'd come home later'

 **vicky** ugh! "gagging sign" THIS WASN'T THE FIRST TIME!? I NEED A BATH! waa! aah! Toootie why didn't you warn me of the couch! eeewwwwwy!

 **Tootie** _"she's making this really weirder.. blowing it out of proportions"_ listen vicky it's not so..bad" al..alright? you're just overreacting! we.. we just just

 **vicky** JUST!? it's gross! Tootie! you knew i was always napping there! and yet you didn't warn your innocent sister! what if i dropped chips on it-bruwwwwub!

 _ **vicky successfully made herself throw up by imagining..the scenario..**_

 **vicky** "wiping her face with a towel" O..okay braceface you know me longer than five minutes' did you use "protection"

 **chester** ah! YES! OF COURSE! Vicky please don't kiiill meee! waaaaah!

 **Tootie** stop it! vicky this is embarrassing! YES WE ARE cautious we had sex-ed when we were fourteen! and call him chester he's already hyperventilating!

 **vicky** Shush toot's it's good if he fears me at this moment'

 **" _vicky had an edge in her voice that Tootie hadn't heard in years, and hearing it made her flinch, now if even Tootie flinched how do you think chester reacted? he turned white like a sheet and began trembling"_**

 **vicky** hey little ol chester" what are your plans with my sister huh"? of course you know

i will have to be sure that you won't abandon her for another bimbo "OR..well let's just say the only "fun"you would have with that girl would be exchanging

makeup and talking about nail polish" do i have to make myself clearer?

 **chester** "GULP" ! i.. I got the message! "Cringing and twitching"

 **vicky** Oh! that really makes my heart feel at ease" you see "i contrary to what you might think do like you and i see you make her happy" i love my precious little sister" and hurting her wouldn't be rectified with "Just" a broken limb, so.. don't make me regret this chance i'm giving you.."

 **chester** Yes! i. I won't!

 **vicky** Good" now.. Tootie i'll go wash myself and will you cook the pasta? _"The edge was gone and this was the vicky Tootie knew, vicky was just playing an act to protect her"_

 **Tootie** Y. yeah well the pasta is already done i just need to put everything together and heat it so i'll be done in ten minutes.

 **vicky** That's wonderful! toot's i'll be down in fifteen..."looking at Chester" And no shaking things up, i don't want to see that again "Ever'.

{ _ **vicky went upstairs and as soon as they heard the door close}**_

 **chester "** _falling on knees"_ THANK YOU! Dear benefactor! for withholding vicky from killing me!

" _oh dear lord he's acting like a kid again"_

 **Tootie** "Clap clap" O-kay is the drama over?

 **chester** D. drama?! it was almost over for me! Tootie! you are her sister! she can't kill you! but me is a whole different thing!

Oh great benefactor" why does my beloved not see my struggle?! i had almost forsook my life. _"He dramatically put his right wrist against his head and stretched his left arm outwards with open hand like an actor would do"_

 **Tootie** okay" that should have gotten you a trophy as best actor in a shakespeare play" actually that Was good, didn't knew you were good at acting'

 **chester** haha well me and Timmy had practised Mcbeth for the play that was scheduled two years ago.. but then he stoped out of the blue

well Now i know why' it was the trouble he had with his parents but well.. that's why, and for the record "that wasn't an act i truly thank whatever power protected me from vicky just now"

 **Tootie** soo.. i guess we won't have our "Fun" time here anymore..

 **chester** well not here anyway, but you know my dad just bought a new sofa and since he spends most of the week with jennis we could have the whole place for us alone"

 **Tootie** ooh..? does little chester have some dirty fantasies that he wants to play out? hmm?

!Guys this is seriously creeping me out !urgh!

 **Vicky** you two are making me BARF! i just came out of the shower and i come down AND SEE THIS!

 **Tootie** oh for crying out loud! we are just talking like a couple does vicky' it's quite normal and we even made a deal for you, so you won't have to ever think about what you have seen" if we want to "play" we will be at chester's place' how does that sound sis?

 **vicky** well it does make me feel more relaxed walking in our house "But what about safety? you two are... "Hasty" it seems and i don't want to be a aunt this early in my life toots' so are you two sure to use protection?

 **tootie &chester **OF Course! we will!

 **chester** so" i take it you won't kill me now?

 **vicky** huh? nah not yet" thought about it under the shower bu~ut { _she went to the fridge taking a pink cola out of it while speaking nonchalantly_ } i thought that my sister would be sad then, and i wouldn't be able to sleep very well then

so like i said earlier you have been given a chance, don't blow it or it will be your last. { ** _her voice was even and calm like she was talking about fries and ketchup or something, it was then that tootie and chester (well chester had the feeling before already) that vicky was dead serious about this_** }

 **{she sat-down at the table}**

 **vicky** So! where's my pasta! haha yummy! i can't wait!

" _Okay sis is really going to end chester if he cheats on me, that's not good...but she's just too cute! my big sister can't stomach it when i'm hurt i'm so happy that we are so close now! but poor chester.. i hope he can live up to her expectation if not i'll have to hide him.."_

 **Tootie** happy to see you haven't lost your appetite' haha here sis!

 **Vicky** Oooh! soooo good! "munch, munch, yum" aaah~ it is great toot's!

 **Tootie** hahaha thanks sis!

 **Chester** it is really good tootie' i haven't eaten pasta this good before!

 **Vicky** Isn't it! haha glad to see that ya have some proper tastebuds! haha

 **Tootie** Oh stop it you two! haha but chester you have to eat some of the pastas Timmy makes, those are really goood!

 **Vicky** Well i have to say he's the only one who's better in the kitchen the toot's you should eat there once at least...

 _ **{her expression changed that moment from happy to sad}**_

 **Vicky** Tootie. i.. i just.. i'm full thank you i'll go upstairs good night..

 **Tootie** Sis? are you okay? or does you stomach hurt? " _was it because the conversation has gone to Timmy? i'm such a idiot.."_

 **Vicky** nah.. it's just i am tired from work..

 _ **{she went upstairs and into her room she curled up in bed and began to remember better days..}**_

 _ **{all the while downstairs chester was confused about the whole thing, he never thought (or see) that Vicky would look so fragile ever..}**_

 **Chester** Tootie.? what the hell did i just witness...?

 **Tootie** It's nothing.. she's just not feeling well.

 **Chester** Not feeling well?! tootie we are talking about "icky Vicky" here! fear of every kid around dimsdale!

 **Tootie** OH! Shut up! chester she's still human and has a big heart! you just never seen it! and she didn't hurt you earlier right? she's going through a lot she can't see him.. can't bring herself to go to him..

 **Chester** Who? Who are we talking about? who would be abl- ...oh. don't tell me she and "him" were a item, that would be..

 **Tootie** NO" of course not! she never told Timmy she loved him! and he never her.. _"if only that crap never happened with his parents..they are both alone.."_

 **Chester** So.. it really was Timmy.. when he told me three years ago that he was crushing on vicky i told him he was crazy.. but i never guessed that she had also feelings for him.. how did you got to know all this Tootie?

 **Tootie** aah.. well she told told me.. it was a year ago...

 **One year ago,**

 **winter**

* * *

 _"I was about to go to the mall with Vicky for christmas shopping_

 _(after Vicky and me buried our hatched" we became very close)_

 _when i think back i believe that even that'' was because of how Timmy influenced her"_

 _well i was waiting for her to come downstairs when mom asked her if she would be babysitting Timmy this night because mom wanted to go to a restaurant with all of us_

 _vicky said that she couldn't and that we should enjoy ourselves there.._

 _that was what made me wonder' it was a few months ago that francis told us that Timmy was living alone and had to work at the wall 2 wall markt at night in packaging_

 _so i knew that she just lied to mom_

 _when me and her were in the car i asked her'._

"so how's mr and mrs Turner doing lately sis? 

Huh? oh! w.. well good i guess they are stupid afterall"

And Timmy? i only see him at school lately and he kinda avoids me as you know" 

eh'' he's fine th the twerps g..

 _"and then out of the blue she started crying unable to hold her tears back"_

the hell? ha m. must be the cold i. i my eyes are running 

Vicky.. i know that you aren't babysitting Timmy tonight and haven't since a year ago to be precise'

why are you crying sis..? 

_"she stopped the car and just broke.. she told me everything how she started to like spending time with timmy more and more.._

 _and that even while she was trying to be mean or scare him he would always seem not hating her and even covered for her_

 _and that somehow she just became nicer around him.. noticing how his parents just left him for days alone with her but there were days that she would get a call from them after they were gone already for a day and when she got there he hadn't eaten all that time.._

 _she without realizing started to enjoy the days she spend with him she even got gitty waiting for the clock to point to four so she could go there.._

 _then one day she came early there and thought that she would scare him when he would walk in the door but he was already home.. and crying.._

 _not yelling how selfish his parents were.. not how mean it was that they would let vicky babysat him.. no he was alone.. just so very lonely for some reason_

 _as she opened the door he tried to hide his tears and saying that he was glad finally "someone" showed up_

 _they watched a movie together and got takeout as he was there on that couch she realized something she begun to have feelings for him she didn't wan't to see him like that ever again so she got there early every time anticipating his parents call so he wouldn't be there all alone_

 _as time moved on so did their friendship she would take movies with her for him horror flicks "you know how he likes those"_

 _and she tried to keep her feelings under control saying it was just a maternal instinct to herself_

 _but then came the day that she and timmy would stay a whole weekend together "I knew she was going to babysit him that day and thought she was preparing torture tools for him ( "Not knowing it were actually movies she was preparing for them") __and asked her if i could come along she said that it would be troublesome if she had to look after two twerps and said next time"_

 _(i had no idea back then that she was trying to spend those days relaxing with him)_

 _as she came there she could hear Timmy's voice imitating her saccharin tone to his parents when she then heard mr. Turner getting angry with Timmy she came in seeing him threatening Timmy with a open hand she defused the situation by acting shocked it worked and she later tried to find out why this happened of course she tried to act as normal as she could but after letting him do some chores she tried to find something that made sense of the situation, why did his parents leave him behind always why did they show so little concern for him? the only times they took him somewhere was when they had to" like the time they gone with him to Addrenalland it was because AJ's parents asked what they actually did to spend time with Timmy being on so many_ _vacations_

 _or when they gone to the park it was to annoy the dinklebergs_

 _but in the end she didn't find anything that explained why they neglected him_

 _that night they watched movies and had fun and the next day they gone to the beach_

 _they had a wonderful day_

 _and_ _that night Timmy made her pasta carbonara_

 _which became her favourite dish_

 _Timmy was in the kitchen and while sis was studying she heard him yell and after asking if he was okay he said he hit his head without her realizing it she was there checking his head and embracing him then his parents came in and got the wrong idea there was an argiument between Timmy and his dad about her his father was mad at her and showed her the door but Timmy snapped at his father saying that vicky was his only friend_

 _to vicky's shock mister Turner hit Timmy and vicky wanted to strangle him for that'_

 _Timmy stopped her and they left.. that was the last night she saw him_

 _after telling me the whole story she calmed down_

i never knew he had such a life vicky..

he also got me on top of it'

i made his life a living hell before and what does he just do? he just forgives me my little twerp. 

but when did you realize that you liked him? 

..well i always knew.. but how could i tell him? he's fourteen and i'm almost nineteen do you really think that would work? 

_she stated the car and drove to the mall i was dumbstruck my hardass sister the unbelievable red witch was in love with my ( years of a crush) Timmy _

_but was never able to tell him.. it made me take a good look at myself "we are his friends and don't know a thing about him Are we his friends?_

 _all those years i thought i loved him but was blind to his grieve and the one who seemed to be the least interested knew everything and was there for him_

* * *

 **Present**

all those years i thought i loved him but was blind to his grieve and the one who seemed to be the least interested knew everything and was there for him

 **[Tootie]** so as you can see that's why i look after him so much because she can't..

 **[Chester]** i can understand that you would.. damn so she hurt all this time why doesn't she go to him? i mean he's living alone now'

except the fairlies

 **[Tootie]** she won't not like she's now anyway, but' let's just say i have a very strong feeling that things will change very quickly soon hehehe..

 **[Chester]** Tootie you're scaring me' what have you planed?

 **[Tootie]** oh nothing you will see it soon that's all. But let's talk about why Timmy told you' he crushed on my sis' how did that conversation start?

 **[Chester]** well we were talking about girls who was hot and who was not" so i started like..

* * *

 _Hey" Timmy who do you think is hotter Trixie or veronica? or maybe Tootie' haha just kidding_

 _chester why does our conversations turn out like this lately?_

 _Ah' come on man just go along'_

 _okay.. let's see.. well Tootie is a no'no for me she's weird.. well Trixie yeah she's okay i guess-_

 _OKAY!? Man if your past year self would be here he would kick your ass! i thought you were sold to her or something,_

 _so who's really hot in your eyes now huh..? is it veronica?_

 _No although she's good looking she's also crazy in my eyes she tries to imitate Trixie and doesn't show her real self_

 _if i was between Tootie crazy and Veronica crazy i would run to Tootie crazy" because at least she shows who she really is but i don't think anyone is "Hot" here.._

 _Oh my glob just answer the question Timmy! Who do you think is Hot it's not a freakin test!_

 _Well.. anyone? even if they aren't from our school?_

 _AAH HAH!_ _you were looking at girls in the upper classes! you dog! hahaha Who?! Who? i want to know now!' do i know her? haha_

 _..well..you do actually b.. but first tell me who you think is hot?_

 _Aaaah man! alright "Don't laugh okay?! it's..it is Tootie" now don't laugh!_

 _i am not laughing, it's just that i am questioning your motives.. why?_

 _well the way she dresses is hot obliviously and her glasses are making her look really cute in my eyes.._

 _okay your turn Timmy_

 _Well the one who in my eyes is not only "Hot but also very beautiful and cute" is her sister..._

 _her sister? she has another sister? what's her name?_

 _no not another one chester.._

 _wait you just said her sister r..right? so it's got to be someone we don't know Right?..._

 _OH MY GOD! TIMMY A-"mumfffmurrrmumf"_

 _Shhh! don't make a commotion! yes it is icky vicky'_

 _B..but she's the bain of our existence even more so for you!_

 _if you look past her meanness and torture methods she is actually really beautiful_

 _i always thought she looked good even when i first met her', although that is her facade to fool the parents'_

 _wait.. Timmy. the reason you are not following or trying to gain Trixie's attention..is it because of the red witch?! are you? do you 'Like her'?_

 _! i.. i just think she's the type you'd call hot!_

 _Timmy" don't lie in all the time you were after Trixie you never said she was cute'_

 _"..."_

 _if you tell anyone i'll tell the whole school you like Tootie._

 _A.. Are You Blackmailing Me!? Timmy?!_

 _"Yup"_

 _That's Something O_ _nly vicky would do! Has her everyday torture corrupted you?!_

 _You can say what you want about her but fact is, that her methods work'_

 _soo do we have a deal.?_

 _.Not much choice..Okay deal".._

 _you know that with this behavior you are going to be a dictator later.._

 _nah' i'll just be me" with lot's of friends haha._

* * *

 **[Chester]** and that's how i knew he had the hot's for vicky, of course he never told anyone that i liked you. when i think back he actually did use his bargaining chip to make me get the burgers, when we were gaming or taking acting classes with him and Aj

 **[Tootie]** Aj also gone there?

 **[Chester]** yeah it was fun actually even brains got to enjoy it he wanted to portray King Lear if he ever got the chance' but after Timmy stopped going he also just like me lost our motivation..

 **[Tootie]** haha! that's so Timmy! he actually blackmailed you not to say a word!

 **[Tootie]** haha.. but.. it also speaks about how much my sister influenced him' the first time i met Timmy he wasn't as shrewd as he was then with you"

he was more gullible i remember how donny the first bully we met told him if he would guess in which hand he had a coin he would let us go"

of course he didn't have a coin in either one of his hands so every time Timmy guessed wrong he would say: ooh tooo baaad so i'll hit that girl now' unless you want to continue but then i'll have to hit you instead" his answer was always the same "Okay" that went on until donny got tired and his fist hurt and he just said to Timmy, hey you won this one i won't hit anyone today anymore see you tomorrow same place''

and that gone on until francis came.. after francis "played" with donny, donny was transferred to another school and later i heard that donny had a broken arm after trying to fight francis. who guessed that we all would be friends three years later"..

* * *

 **Okay guys that's it for this chapter i'll start working on chapter 5 now it will be done sooner i hope than this one "Hey at least you got two chapters worth of content in this one" **

**(^-^)/ as always thank you for reading and i hope you like the other chapters too**

 **i'm also at this moment uploading chapters for the other stories i hope you also like them**

 **Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey here's mambo no'5 haha XD hey people welcome to chapter five! Yay!

the duo will be shocked'' happy'', (-^^) also something else will happen

* * *

 **Crazy Matchmaker Blues**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Shocking moment, weird encounters_

 _ **Timmy was in his bed thinking about tomorrow and what that day would bring,..**_

 _ **he was also sad since he really still loved vicky and felt like this was making the gap between them wider...**_

(pffh) ..Wanda? are you awake?

Yeah.. whats up sport?

i.. do you think that i'm doing the right thing? i mean going out meeting that girl?

I see you are still in conflict, on one hand you like the idea that you finally found someone that you find interesting,

on the other hand, you still like vicky and maybe this date might waste any chance there is that you two can continue on''

it is a hard choice timmy, but you can also look at it from a different point of view

although "You" like vicky you aren't sure about her feelings'' in all this time she could have come at least once or called'.

Well there were those creepy calls were the person on the other-end didn't say a word'...

okay fine' maybe she was' but still going out once" doesn't mean you and said date are compatible,

it's just "One date" and not "i'm going to stay with this girl for the rest of my life" thing,

those almost never happen'

Almost?.

well.. you see they are very rare, and we thought..(hmm i shouldn't tell him our ideas on him and vicky) i'll tell you after your date okay?

okay..good night wanda

good night honey'

 _ **after giving Timmy a hug both went to sleep.**_

 _ **cosmo on the other-hand was worrying about his god child**_

 _ **yes he was happy that Timmy found a date and yes he was even happy that it was the girl from the movies'**_

 _ **all that was "fine" and that, was the problem.. nothing was "fine" in cosmos mind it was vicky that should be there vicky to hold timmy's hand**_

 _ **as they would watch whatever they were going to watch,**_

 _ **and why was that?**_

 _ **because he knew how she felt all this time.. unknowns to timmy and even wanda' cosmo was keeping an eye on vicky**_

 ** _and sometimes saw her looking at timmy's picture (she probably stole from tootie) hiding her feelings.._**

 ** _he began remembering how hard it was for him and wanda she was the daughter of a fairy-mobster_**

 ** _and him a simpleton with crazy habits"_**

 ** _that was the first day he visited vicky opting to try and cheer her up_**

 _(I should go see how she's doing..)_

 ** _He waited till wanda put in he earplugs and was sleeping he went downstairs as he was out in the garden.._**

Sorry Timmy' but a fairy needs his wings"

 _ **at that sentence he transformed into a hummingbird all green'**_

 _ **his flight was swift and easy no sudden wind gusts or nightly felines' he flew directly to vicky's house and began pecking her window.**_

 _ **It all began two weeks after vicky was sent from the turners house**_

 ** _on the most random of hours there was this weird hummingbird flying around her and somehow it was always there when she was feeling terrible the little thing didn't do much but somehow it was comforting, she started telling the bird how she was missing a friend and that she really wanted to be close to him sure it was weird talking to a bird but, she could almost swore that that little bird somehow tried to help her_**

 ** _Why? well she was crying and that bird came with a tissue held by its feet"_**

 ** _and now even this very night that little pecking sound told her it was there again'_**

"Hello little birdbrain came again from wherever you live?

 ** _he flew towards her shoulder and landed on it looking at her face.. her eyes puffy from crying her cracking voice was also a dead giveaway_**

"tweet"?

"It's nothing.. i just feel sad.. you know my friend i really miss him.. yes "Him"

"Peep"

ah huh' also i was talked into a date with someone.. no it's not what you think mister birdbrain' i'm not such a girl" when i like someone like really "Like"

then i can't change my heart' oh..alright i did see him before when i was looking out for my sister and yes he seemed nice'

but that was because of how much he reminded me of..timmy..

 _ **she gently held the little bird in her hands as she began crying again**_

i wished you could understand me.. and sometimes i wished i was like you flying freely then at least i could fly to him..

 _ **cosmo looked at this girl the one known as the Red witch, the evil babysitter icky vicky'**_

 _(if only more would see how sweet she really was. i guess this is sorta a emergency..)_

 _ **He flew back up to her face and hovered in front of her brow and softly poked her head"**_

What was that mister birdbrain? you feeling so touched by my sulking you kissed my head? you really are trying to comfort me aren't you..

hehe hahah listen to me talk to you you probably want some honey wait i'll get some.. whoops' i'm kinda dizzy..

 _ **as she got up her room started moving spinning she fell backwards onto her bed as her mind played tricks on her**_

 _ **she stood in timmy's living room, she knew that house better then her own" yet it was a bit different there were some new things like a new table sofa and so on.. as looked to the kitchen out walked timmy with some toast with a purple haired kid around his waist and in came a pink haired woman and a green haired man as they all sat around the table she couldn't help herself she walked closer to him touching his face and..**_

I wonder how she is...

Who sport? 

Vicky" i haven't seen her in a while..

oh i am sure she's just fine you know how she is.

that's why' i do know' she might have this hard impassible seeming shell ..

But she also is observant caring and sweet when you know her..she was the only one who saw how my parents really were.. 

i miss her...

 _ **she hugged him tightly and kissed his head''**_

 _ **"**_ I miss you too more than you'll ever-

"VICKY! H.-How?! 

_**she jumped back" looking at them her eyes widened in realization**_

 _"(They can see me!?)_

Umm Hi''  {half heartily wave}

How?

i don't know.. but i am happy-

 ** _before she could finish her words timmy lifted her up in his embrace_**

OH GOD I MISSED YOU SO Much! if this is a dream i don't want to wake up"

me too timmy" seems you got a bit stronger **_{looking down}_**

Oh sorry haha i am just 

i don't mind i kinda like being carried for once'' 

haha yeah that's so time ago'

 ** _he put her back on her feet_**

"I really missed you vicky and i don't know if this is a dream but i "want" this to be real..

my' how clingy you've become twerp"

 ** _She pulled him closer and dropped with him on the couch_**

Okay where were we before that rude person wouldn't us to meet anymore"

huh? you M-

 _ **She kissed him now for real** (If this is a dream than i'll kiss hiss dream so darn good that it will leave a vivid mark on the real timmy!)_

!HmmH!? ah" aha! wow that was HMmmm! wow 

Shut up and kiss me! twerp! 

Yes! Sir!

 _ **their battle for dominion in their mouths was always even, one giving one receiving, the other never failing to surprise the other**_

 ** _After breaking apart for desperate needed air"_**

Were have you learned to kiss like that twerp''? you have a secret girlfriend or something? Hmmm? 

Nah after all i never fell in love with another"

Another?..y you really love me"?

Yes since the day i saw you i liked you.. it took me only a few years to know it 

"me too"

eh what? 

i also liked you the moment i saw your cute little face.. but i had a reputation to uphold and every day i was extra mean to you so you wouldn't like me' i wanted you to not come closer.. not seeing my inner self the one who wanted nothing more then to spend time with you'

but you in all that time always forgave me tried to reach me and were others bit the dust you crawled into my heart 

_**She pulled him closer so her chin was resting on his head**_

That sounded corny sorry for that"

hey i am a corny guy' and i like you just the way you are 

Vicky? i must tell you something

"hmm"? 

tomorrow i had a meeting with a girl and maybe this dream is because of that but no matter i will tell her i am sorry an-

you too? way-!

 _ **Suddenly the room spun again and only barely holding on to each others hands while spinning in a vortex of lightning and smoke "pink at that"**_

W'WHAT'S GOING ON!? VICKY?! DON'T LETT GO!

I DON'T WANT TO TIMMY! BUT I'' I!

 ** _She jolted up from her bed! hand still stretched heart racing like it was mad!_**

 ** _all the while her green little friend flew around her'_**

 _KNOcK! KNOcK! KNOCK!_

"Vicky! are you okay! Open the door! Out of the way Tootie i'll ram the door!

(klick) _ **as she opened the door in flew literally flying past her" was Chester running straight to the window luckily for him she grabbed him just in time before he flew out of it"**_

Oh~ thank goodness! you're alright ..and thank you for saving my life'

Sis! why were you screaming! are you alright?!

wa? what? s-Sure' i just had.. you know..dream.. _ **{looking at chester not wanting to say the details of the dream}**_

[Tootie] oh phhhhhfft~" you scared us downstairs screaming..

screaming what..

[Chester] ..Timmy..

chester.. i

"He knows"

agh" why did you tell him" aaah~ { _ **walking back to her bed siting on it hugging her pillow**_ }

yeah i had a dream about the twerp! so what why would you care" braces"

i don't wear any anymore hehe.. listen i..thought i knew whenever Timmy was happy or not'

but thinking back, i now know i didn't know shit about him the only time he actually showed his real self was when i asked him a question were yes or not were his only options, the results were that he blackmailed Me' for it, and at that time he told me something that i thought was utterly crazy

chester i don't know where you're going with this but i-

no you need to hear this" we were 12 and i asked if he liked anyone

chester this is getting" {her eyes were glowing already she was getting irritated by the subject}

his answer was you"

That's it ge-What!?

yes he said since the day he saw you he liked you.. i thought you should know this and maybe want to talk to him..

by the way why's there a green bird on your shoulder looking at us as if it is following this conversation?

eh..oh! this is mister birdbrain he always comes here'

 _ **cosmo realizing this was his Que to exit flew in front of vicky and flew out the window again on his way home**_

Oh you gotta go home? well bye mister birdbrain be safe"

okay that just freaked me out you speak bird? are you sure you're not of magical nature or something?

Hummingbird" i understand his meaning" { **sporting a confident grin** }

and whether or not i am a witch" isn't sure either way just yet"

O..Okay" Tootie you owe me ten bucks"

w'What!? that doesn't proof anything!

 _ **Mouth agape Chester was gesturing toward Vicky"**_

W'Well s-So what! my sisters just a Disney princess!

ha..hahahahahaha oh my god! you two are killing me hahahahahahaha

 _ **vicky rolled back and forth on her bed laughing of how those two were arguing about her"**_

 _ **after seeing vicky laughing like that they too had to laugh about the absurdity of it all**_

* * *

 _ **Timmy's house in his bed..**_

Waah! VICKY! ?!

WHAT WHAT WHAT'S WRONG!?

i had the weirdest dream/nightmare/...

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! hope you liked it (^-^) as always i loved to hear you comments and reviews

if anyone is wondering: yes i had just now three slices of tangerines yummy!


End file.
